In printing press operations a variety of pneumatic brakes have been employed in an unwind stand of the press. Such brakes may be standard dual disc brakes, universal actuator brakes, single disc brakes, pod-style brakes, and caliper brakes. Typically, these brakes, when used to brake an unwinding roll of paper installed on the unwind stand, squeal adding noise to the surrounding environment making conservation difficult and operator discomfort a problem.
Therefore what is needed is a friction pad that reduces squeal to minimize noise pollution, resulting from such brakes, in the environment surrounding a printing press.